New Blood
by TheComicsGal26
Summary: It's been six years since the Avengers first became the Avengers and there have been no new team members since then. So Fury picks two ladies from the Avengers initiative to join the team one of which will bring a huge surprise to one of the original six. Will they join Earth's Mightiest Superhero team or continue to go their own way?
1. The News

_A/N: So this is my first crack at fan fiction so don't judge harshly. I wrote this because the two ladies in this story are personally people I love reading in the comics and I think it would be awesome to see in the Marvel Cinematic Universe._

_Also I tried really hard to make sure the facts said in later chapters were as accurate as possible but without involving the Avengers. That'll be why the facts are really screwed up so please forgive me when we get to that point of the story. Anyway I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy it :)_

"New blood?" Steve asked.

"Yes Captain." Fury responded.

"But why would we need more people? We already kick ass on our own and have been for six years." Tony said.

"The point of the initiative is to have more then _six_ remarkable people fight battles that we can't. So seeing as Agent Romanoff is the only female Avenger I have chosen two heroines from the initiative to join the team."

Fury slide over the holographic file board that Tony received with the files of all his team mates years ago.

"Make sure to watch their fight footage and read everything in their bio. Also because last time it was shield who recruited all of you now you will be the ones to recruit the new Avengers. Agent Romanoff will be recruiting Ms. V and all you gentlemen will be recruiting Ms. W. Got all that?"

The team all nodded their heads before Fury gave the team a look signalling 'meeting dismissed'.

A_/N: So this a short chapter and the next one will be too. I don't know when I will update next it'll be possibly sometime next week. Please review, follow and favorite it would be really helpful! :) Also I'm new to the site so don't judge me on how bad this might look._


	2. Where do we start?

_A/N: So I was going to post this chapter on Friday but I'm a very impatient person so I decided to post today. I'm going to give a small spoiler for this chapter, we find out who Ms. V is! But that still leaves the question who is Ms. W? Anyway enough with me talking on and on, enjoy the chapter and please review, favorite and follow if you like it! :)_

~o~o~o~

After a twenty minute helicopter ride the team arrived back at the tower a bit anxious to see who their new lady teammates are.

"I never thought I'd say this in my life but I'm so excited to see who these new Avengers are." Natasha said with what looked like a smile on her face, it was hard to tell.

"Aw is the little assassin excited to have some gal pals?" Tony asked mockingly.

"Hey it's hard being the only girl around here. Besides I'm still not over Agent Hill saying my short hair looked "homely" on me."

"Is that why you grew it out?" Bruce asked.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever it doesn't matter what her hair looks like, what matters is who's file we check out first."

"I say this Miss V's documentation should be read first." Thor said.

"There's a start."

Tony pulled up the file of fashion designer Janet van Dyne also known as the Wasp.


	3. Janet van Dyne aka Wasp

"Why does that seem so typical a rich person would really be a superhero?" Clint asked. Tony turned to Clint and shot him a look.

"Typical huh? Tell me Barton how much money do you have?"

As Clint crossed his arms and slumped his shoulders in silence Tony gave him a 'thought so' look.

"Alright it says here she became a super heroine after an alien attacked and killed her father Dr. Vernon van Dyne when one of his experiments went wrong. She asked his colleague Dr. Henry Pym known at that time as Ant-Man to help her avenge her father's death. He did the same process he went through with his 'Pym Particles' making Janet shrink down to the size of a wasp and grow wings. He also gave her bracelet's that have a discharge blast known as 'wasp stings'."

"All that just to avenge her father's death?" Steve asked.

"That is very noble of her. She's already gained my respect." Thor said.

"Anyway after defeating the alien the two of them became crime fighting partners. Because they were using the Pym Particles multiple times they were no longer needed to activate their powers meaning she can now shrink down to her size, grow her wings and shoot her wasp stings anytime she wants. After Dr. Pym had three more different superhero identities including Giant-Man, Goliath and Yellowjacket he and Janet finally wed."

"So if they're crime fighting partners and married shouldn't Dr. Pym be joining the team as well?"

"Not so fast Banner. Says here that he was actually considered for the initiative. But due to mental breakdowns he would constantly make huge and stupid mistakes in battle. He's in jail currently for attempting to steal adamantium containers from a military base in Nebraska, divorced from Janet and not recommended for the initiative."

"Yikes, wonder why that guy went nuts?" Steve asked.

"Well when Janet joins the team don't ask her that question. It might be a little too personal for her." Natasha pointed out.

"Okay don't ask her about her crazy ex husband, got it. Can we get to the fight footage already?" Clint asked leaning back further in to his arm chair.

"Someone's feeling a little pissy today." Natasha pointed out.

Tony grinned as he pulled up some fight footage of the fashion designer/super heroine and were impressed by what they saw. She's clearly done this for a while by the way she takes advantage of her small size.

"I say Ms. Van Dyne was a good choice." Steve said.

"I'm with Spangles. Now how about we check out the other one, Ms. W."

"I have high doubts she'll be more interesting than Wasp."

"Well we'll have to look to find out."

Tony pulled up the file of lawyer Jennifer Walters also known as the She Hulk.

~o~o~o~

A/N: Okay so first of all I've decided I'm going to post a new chapter every two days meaning the next update will be Thursday, so I just wanted to put that out there.

Second of all I just wanted to say sorry to Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl for Ms. W not being Wanda. I felt really bad and I do know her back story, her powers, certain events involving her and I've tried writing her in it's just...I haven't read enough comics with her appearing in it to know her well enough as a character and actually write her accurately. Like what's her type humor and how she acts in combat. So that's why I didn't pick her and why she won't be in any of the future stories. For now at least.

As always please review, favorite and follow if you're enjoying the story and make sure to tune in Thursday for the team's reactions (mostly Bruce's) to the She Hulk.


	4. Jennifer Walters aka She Hulk

Before the team even finished reading Walters Bruce spat out his water all over the wall as he didn't want to spit it on the digital file. The team all stared at Bruce in shock at his action very curious about what caused this.

"Bruce what's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"Uh guys, you might want to look under the known relatives section of this file." Tony said pointing to the little box of every person related to her.

They widened their eyes now realizing Jennifer Walters was in fact Bruce's cousin. They then read the name She Hulk bellow her real name now having an even better understanding of his little freak out.

"I gather you two had a close relationship?" Steve asked.

"We were practically brother and sister." Bruce said still very stunned.

"Okay hold on a second, if none of us knew a 'She Hulk' existed, how did she become one?" Natasha asked.

"According to her file after being shot by mobsters in order for crime boss Nick Trask not to get busted for murdering one of his own body guards Bruce here gave her an emergency blood transfusion saving her life. But the gamma from his blood mixed with hers causing her to turn in to a six-foot seven she hulk. Now Bruce before you start going on with the whole 'I turned her in to a monster' thing can we just look at her first."

Bruce hesitantly nodded. As Tony pulled up the pictures Bruce covered his eyes like a little kid at horror movie.

"HOLY CRAP! SHE'S HOT!" Tony screamed.

"I-I mean she's very beautiful but Pepper's _way_ hotter than her."

"Nice save. You're lucky she's not here." Natasha said.

"Wait a minute are you looking at photos of Jen?" Bruce asked eyes still covered.

"Nope we're looking at She Hulk." Steve answered.

Bruce removed his hands from his eyes and was shocked to see this She Hulk. She was gorgeous. She looked like a super model only with green skin.

"Are you sure this isn't photo shopped?" Bruce inquired.

"No this is an actual photo taken from a street cam." Clint responded.

"Well she can hulk smash me..."

"Stark if you enjoy breathing you will not finish that sentence!"

"Relax buddy, I'm just kidding. I won't go after her...yet."

"ANYWAY! It says here that in her early She Hulk days she was framed for a chain of murders caused by Trask giving her the name 'The Savage She Hulk'. How Trask accomplished this is by disguising a robot to look like the She Hulk that way he could murder anybody he wanted and she would take the downfall."

"Eventually it was realized that She Hulk was not a murderer and the charges were dropped. But during this time Jennifer had enough problems going on as herself. She decided after her father disowned her to stay as She Hulk forever as she felt that everyone she ever trusted as Jennifer, betrayed her."

"She kept her word and for the last four and a half years she's lived here in New York and spent all her time as She Hulk. Two years after moving here she re started her lawyer career but was fired from the law firm several months ago. As soon as she was fired from that law firm she was hired to work at Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg and Holliway but only as Jennifer Walters. Therefore causing her to turn back in to Jennifer for the first time in a long time. She now often changes back and forth from Jennifer to She Hulk and is now one of the top lawyers on the east coast."

"Wow she bounced back really well. Lawyer, superhero, she's doing pretty good for a thirty-one year old." Bruce said.

"Don't forget trained fighter."

"What?!"

"Yeah apparently during the time she was part of the Magistrati she went to some planet where their law system is boxing. The first time she went up against the champion she lost horribly so she trained for three months with Gamora, one of the Guardians of the Galaxy. The second time going at him she won and gained impressive strength and skill set."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's watch some fight footage!"

"On it."

Steve didn't know how to pull up the fight footage so Tony did and boy they weren't kidding when they said trained fighter. All the different moves she was doing took her enemy down in less than twenty minutes.

"I believe Fury made a wise choice choosing Lady Walters and Wasp. They are both warriors and will make a great addition to the group." Thor spoke up.

"Well Sparky's cool with the newbs. Anybody else?"

"I'm all for it."

"Me two."

"I'm fine with it."

"Yeah I'm in."

"Great we're all in agreement. So remember, tomorrow Natasha you recruit Janet and the rest of us will recruit Jennifer. Now let's get some sleep we want to look presentable."

~o~o~o~

_A/N: Okay so as you can tell by the more detailed amount of information, I know a wee bit more about Jen than I do Jan. But you've gotta give me a break. It's easier to buy comics from the eighties than the sixties. But I still love both them equally. _

_As for Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl's comment on the last chapter first of all I lol'ed at "Bruce will love that (NOT)". Secondly I really felt it was unnecessary to explain Jen's powers because it's pretty much the same thing as Bruce's. Only differences are she keeps her intelligence after she hulks out (Forgot to mention that in the story. Oops) , she's a trained fighter and she has a less monstrous and more Amazonian look to her. Otherwise they can both lift over 100 tons, they're both green, they're both considered one of the strongest people in the Marvel Universe etc._

_Anyway, please review, favorite and follow if you're enjoying the story and tune in Saturday for Natasha recruiting Janet._


	5. Recruiting Janet

The next morning Natasha headed to Van Dyne Fashions with her red hair pulled tightly back in a pony tail and wearing a simple long black summer dress and black sandals but of course she still had her guns under her dress. She walked in to actually be greeted by the designer herself.

"Hello. Welcome to Van Dyne Fashions. I'm Janet, but I'm sure you already knew that." Janet stuck out her hand for a hand shake and Natasha gracefully complied.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Romanoff."

"Wait Romanoff? As in Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow?" Janet whispered making sure no one heard.

"Yes. I'm surprised you figured that out so fast."

"Oh how could I not remember the name of an Avenger. Follow me I'll take you up to my designing studio/office."

Janet and Natasha hopped in to the elevator and headed up to the top floor of the building.

"I can't tell you how honored I am that you choose me to design something for you. Please have a seat."

Natasha smirked a little at the woman's excitement as she sat down and whipped out a sketch book and pencil.

"So what are you in the mood for Ms. Romanoff?"

"Actually Ms. Van Dyne…"

"Oh please, call me Jan."

"Jan, I'm actually not here for a design. I'm here to ask you an important question."

"Oh, okay. Ask away."

"Both shield and the Avengers have decided we would like you Janet van Dyne, The Wasp to join the Avengers."

Janet almost choked on the tea she was drinking startling Natasha even though she remained unfazed. Janet grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth.

"Are-are you serious? You want me to join the team?"

"Yes. Shield has been monitoring you and your battles and we feel that you would make an excellent addition to the team. So, are you in?" Janet took a minute to let this all sink in before she gave a response.

"I'm in."

"Fantastic. We already have a room and little designing studio for you in the tower. So we expect to see you there tomorrow."

"Thank you Ms. Romanoff."

"Call me Natasha."

"Okay Natasha. Um...out of curiosity is there anybody else joining the team or is it just me?"

"Actually we do have another heroine we're offering a membership to. Hopefully she'll accept it."

~o~o~o~

_A/N: Alright, Janet's joining the team! But will Jennifer also accept? I'm sorry I didn't post this early in the morning like I did with my last two, I just figured because it's the weekend and I don't have to go to work that I don't have to scramble to edit and post this before I'm out the door. But hey I still posted Saturday, right?_

_You know the usual. Review, favorite and follow if you like the story and tune in Monday for the guys recruiting Jennifer. SPOILER, there's going to be a small action scene._


	6. Recruiting Jennifer

At the Excelsior building Steve, Clint, Thor and Tony waited in the lobby as Bruce tried to convince Jennifer to join the team. At least that's what they thought until Bruce came out of the elevator with no Jennifer.

"Did she say no?" Steve asked.

"No she's just not in the building. But her roommate said she was out for a jog around Central Park."

"Alright, let's go."

The guys all walked to central park and eventually found Jennifer jogging while singing 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen.

"Okay I already love her taste in music and her singing isn't bad either." Tony said.

"Yeah she always was a big Queen fan. As for the singing part she was more of a dancer growing up, so I had no clue she could sound like that." Bruce said with a smile.

Suddenly the five men and Jennifer heard screams coming from further down the path. It was a middle-aged woman being harassed by two burly men.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Jennifer screamed.

"What is she doing?" Tony whispered.

"Asking for a death wish, those guys are twice her size. I'd better jump in before she gets hurt."

"Wait Bruce! Don't you remember? She's a trained fighter, she can handle herself." Steve whispered.

"So what do we do?" Clint asked quietly.

"Duck."

The five of them all ducked down so nobody could see them but they could still watch all the action.

"Well what do we have here? A little lady tryin' to play hero?" One of the men asked wrapping his hand around Jennifer's neck.

"Oh no, no, no… I'm not trying." Jennifer said as she quickly whipped around and slammed her fist in to the first guys back.

"What the f-ugh!" The second man holding the woman yelled as Jennifer karate chopped his neck, knocking him out.

The first man was still clutching his back in pain before Jennifer high kicked him in the face causing him to collide with a brick wall and knock him out as well.

"Whoa." Clint whispered.

"Wow, you are a real life superhero aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Well you know with all these superheroes running around now a days you just kind of get influenced."

"How do I repay you? Do you want money?"

"Oh no, keep your money. I don't this for a reward."

"Alright. Well thank you again ma'am."

"Anytime."

The woman walked away in the opposite direction Jennifer was running in and the five men slowly rose from their ducking area.

"Very impressive moves for a midgardian." Thor said.

"I'll say." Steve responded.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Bruce said jumping over the ledge.

As Jennifer kept running Bruce was walking fast behind her. When he finally was a bit closer to her, he quietly said "Boo". Jennifer quickly stopped running and whipped around with her foot about to make contact with Bruce's neck. Bruce caught Jennifer's leg in his hand and smiled at the shock on her face.

"Bruce…o-oh my gosh…I-I'm so sorry…I"

"It's fine Jen. I was messing with you on purpose. Gotta say you have much better reflexes and hearing then I remember."

"Well I have changed a lot since the blood transfusion." She said stretching her leg.

"I know you're the She Hulk Jen. You don't need to try to hide it from me."

"Oh thank god, cuz I had no idea how I was going to explain it to you. Anyway what are you doing in New York? I thought you'd be in some barley populated foreign country right now."

"Actually I'm here to ask you a question. But I can't do it alone"

Bruce waved his hands at the guys signaling it was okay to show themselves. Jennifer's eyes widened more than when she almost attacked her cousin. After quick introductions Jennifer was still shocked but being a lawyer she hid it well.

"Anyway both shield and the Avengers have decided we would like you Jennifer Walters, the She Hulk to join the Avengers."

"Wow. Well uh…why do you guys need me? You already have a hulk and a woman who kicks serious ass."

"Because though we already have those two types of warriors in our group, we believe you would make a fine member with both your strength and agility." Thor explained.

"Plus if you join the team I could train you to be an even better fighter than you already are." Steve added. Jennifer looked at the guys then her watch.

"Look. If I don't finish this jog fast I'm going to be late for work. But I'll tell you what I'll think about it and I'll show up at the tower if I decide yes. See you guys around."

~o~o~o~

_Uh oh. Could it be possible Jen won't join the team? Well it was a good try. __Anyway the little action scene was taken from issue #1 of She Hulk Vol. 2. The reason I used it is because I wanted at least one of the gals to have a bad ass introduction and I tried coming up with one for Jan but I couldn't so I chose Jen instead. Also it's one of my favorite scenes out of all the comics I've read...so yeah!_

_Review, favorite and follow if you really like the story and tune in Wednesday for everybody's reactions the night before the new recruit(s) big move in. _

_Also I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer so..._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Marvel, sadly._


	7. The Night Before

After arguing with Fury about Jennifer not giving a real answer, the team spent the last three hours prepping the tower for the new member or members. They all slowly made their way to the couch and plopped down on it.

"I still can't believe were getting new people." Steve said.

"I know it's always been us and no one else." Tony added.

"Well we all had a good six years together. But let's face it Fury's right the team wasn't created for just the six of us. It was meant for tons of super powered people to work together and win all these battles." Natasha said.

"Besides change is good for everyone and the six of us can't be avengers forever." Bruce agreed.

"Well for now we are and until we get sick of each other or get booted out nobody is leaving this team."

"I agree with the eye of hawk. Now I say we all get some good rest and look mighty for our new members tomorrow."

"Member if Jennifer decides no." Natasha reminded.

All of them let out a sigh before heading off to bed ready to greet their new members in the morning.

xxxxx

Janet went around her apartment still in her long-sleeved green dress trying to figure out what to bring to the tower and what to leave here. She still couldn't believe the Avengers, earth's mightiest super hero team wanted her to join them.

The only superhero she ever worked alongside with was Hank. Hank. She of course had gotten over him but she couldn't help but miss him a little. She loved him with all her heart but he changed so many times and no longer was the man she first fell in love with. She was always holding back tears whenever he was brought up in a conversation.

Starting her designing career was the first step in moving on from him and now being an avenger will definitely be the next big step. Hopefully she'll be so focused on her two jobs she won't even remember Hank. Even though she knows that's not possible.

xxxxx

Jennifer sat at desk in her plain purple sleeping shirt staring at a laptop screen with footage from the first battle of the Avengers. She watched the original six battle their way through the Chitauri. She closed the laptop and rubbed her forehead. She enjoyed her solo career as a superhero but then again going solo meant gaining more enemies than friends.

The only superhero friends she has are Bruce and Spiderman and she hasn't teamed up with Spiderman in almost a year and it wasn't until this morning when she saw Bruce for the first time since becoming the She Hulk. When she met Steve, Thor and Tony she instantly felt this bond between them as if they've been her friends for years. Clint well…he'll grow on her eventually.

She opened the laptop again as the footage kept rolling. She remembered watching the news reports back when she was twenty-six and thinking 'Man wouldn't it be cool to be a superhero and be part of the Avengers.' One year later she becomes a superhero and four years later she's asked to join the Avengers.

She got out of her chair, grabbed her suitcases and stripped her room of everything in it but the furniture and bed sheets. She knew this was going to change her life drastically but she didn't care this was an opportunity she was not going to pass up. From this day forward she was Jennifer Walters the She Hulk, lawyer, trained fighter and Avenger.

~o~o~o~

_A/N: Okay so most of you probably already knew that Jennifer would of course accept the offer but hey, a gals gotta leave some suspense. So I'm a wee bit sad because the next chapter I'm posting for this story is the last one :(. But don't worry my dear readers I have two stories already prepped and one in the works. The next story is going to be a sequel to this (sort of). I don't know when I'm going to post it, all I know is I'm editing it like crazy and I'm not going to do the post once every two days like I did for this one._

_Anyway as always review, favorite and follow if you like and tune in Friday for the FINAL chapter. _

_Also I just realized in the last chapter I wrote "barley" instead "barely" so sorry for spelling error._


	8. It's Offical

The next morning the team sat in the living room excited to see their new team member(s). Bruce, Tony and Clint were wearing their normal clothes while Natasha, Thor and Steve were all in their suits. Janet stepped out of the elevator in a white summer dress, black blazer and black leggings smiling from ear to ear with her many suitcases.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Hey Jan. Nice to see you prepared for moving in here." Natasha said staring at the pile of suitcases.

"Oh these. This is only half my apartment."

"Right. Anyway I'm sure you already know who these guys are."

"Yes of course. Nice to meet you all."

"Welcome to the team." Steve said arms stretched wide out.

"Thank you. So uh…where's that other member Natasha was talking about? Did she say no?"

"Of course not. I'm just a little late." A voice replied from behind.

Jennifer walked through the elevator in a black tank top, dark red jacket and dark boot cut jeans with a little less suit cases then Janet.

"Jen Walters, it's nice to meet you Ms. Van Dyne." Jennifer said while shaking Janet's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You're the She Hulk right."

"One and only."

"Well can I just say you have an excellent taste in suits."

"Oh you've seen my suit?"

"How could I miss a Van Dyne original?"

"I have a feeling these two are going to develop a great friendship." Thor whispered to the guys on the couch. They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh and um...I know this is an awkward question for you and Dr. Banner but...are you two, by any chance...?"

"Cousins!" Bruce and Jennifer shouted knowing where that question was going.

"Oh sorry. I just assumed since you're both hulks and..."

"It's fine. I think both of us can agree that we understand why that would be your first thought."

"Well now that that's all cleared up, on behalf of all of us welcome to…"

Just as Steve was about to finish his sentence an explosion came from outside blasting the team on to their knees.

"Something tells me we're getting a bigger welcoming present than we were expecting Janet." Jennifer said while running to the windows with the others.

"Mortals of the planet Earth! Prepare for the wrath of T'rye and his army of demon trolls!" The large, horrific looking troll screamed.

"Well I guess you guys are starting your first battle as Avengers sooner than expected." Tony spoke up trying to make the situation not look as bad as it is.

"Let me guess Avengers assemble?" Jennifer asked with a small smirk.

"On the dot." Steve answered.

Tony ran to the lab to change in to his suit, Steve pulled up his mask and grabbed his shield, Clint quickly ran to his room also to change, Janet shrunk down to her wasp size, Natasha was already set as was Thor leaving Jennifer and Bruce left to transform.

"Ladies first." Bruce said.

"With pleasure."

Jennifer didn't hesitate at all to go green. As her body grew larger her casual clothes ripped to show that Van Dyne original suit Janet was talking about a second ago. A white bathing suit with purple sides and boy did it show off that figure of hers.

"Impressed?" She Hulk asked in a very deep yet still feminine voice.

"I can do better."

She Hulk smiled and rolled her eyes before jumping out the window along with Wasp, Thor and Iron Man who just arrived. Seconds later Bruce transformed in to Hulk and had Cap on his back as he jumped down. Clint arrived and used one of his grappling arrows and swung down with Natasha clinging on to him tightly.

And on that day, two more remarkable people were added to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Nobody knows who else will be added in the future years but they do know it's going to be one awesome roller coaster ride until it's not their turn anymore.

~o~o~o~

_A/N: Wow the story's over. It feels like I only posted the first chapter yesterday. Well like I said in my last author's note I do have another sort of sequel to this story going through a major editing process and I don't know when exactly I'm going to post it. _

_But I do know I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting (I know this isn't a word. Oh well.) this story. It means the world to me knowing you took the time to do all these things and gets me more excited to finish editing the next story. Again thank you, I love you all and I can't wait to write for you again :)_

_Also the "Mortals of the planet Earth! Prepare for the wrath of T'rye and his army of demon trolls!" was based on issue #3 of She Hulk Vol. 2. The original quote is "Striplings of the 3rd dimension! Prepare to be invaded by T'rannikus and his endless army of throlls!"_


End file.
